


I've Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [64]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom Emily, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, light verbal degradation, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: When you tease Emily all day during a case, she decides to punish you while you’re on the jet going home.Kinktober 2020: Cockwarming
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Series: one million words [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	I've Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

You knew she was angry with you, having been teased all day on the case when she couldn’t do anything about it. Finally on the jet, the two of you called the back room so you could have some alone time - or, that’s at least what Emily had told your team members. 

“Strip, now.” she quietly commanded, and you did as you were told. There was no room to disobey, especially since your team could hear if she were to spank you. 

“Since you wanted to tease me - not only when it was just us in a room, you had to go and try to in front of both Spence and JJ.” she tsked, contemplating on what she should do to you. “You see, I’d spank you, but the whole team would hear your pathetic whines, and I’d rather not have them know. So, I think I have a better solution to our little problem.”

“Wh-What would that be?” you asked. “Ma'am."

"Since you were teasing me so much because you just wanted me to fuck you, why don't I give you what you want. Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"You're going to warm my cock for the whole ride back, and then maybe once we're at home I might just fuck you. If you're a good girl, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Laying down onto your side, you took a deep breath as you anticipated what was to come. Emily was quick to join you on the bed, adjusting herself so she could slip the toy into you with ease. You let out a small gasp, earning a harsh slap to your thigh.

“Quiet now, do you want to get caught by the team? Show them what a little whore you are that you couldn’t wait to get back?” she asked, whispering in your ear before she bit your earlobe.

“N-No, Ma’am.” you whispered back, as Emily ran her fingertips along the side of you. You tried your best to focus on other things, but it was becoming a challenge as she purposely moved her hips.

You could hear Rossi talking to both JJ and Spencer, and you began to freeze up as Emily shoved her fingers into your mouth. “You’re doing so good, almost makes me want to fuck you already.” she said, kissing the back of your neck. 

“Pl-Please, Daddy, c’mon, I need it, pretty please?” you squeaked, trying to keep your cool. The way Emily was talking to you wasn’t helping your case as you grow more impatient. 

“No, now be quiet and be a good little sleeve for me.” 

You closed your eyes, thinking that I’d you could fall asleep, the trip would feel as long as it was. But as soon as you closed your eyes, Emily slapped your face lightly. “You fall asleep I’ll just have to punish you when we get home, and you won’t be getting fucked or even coming for a month.” Emily threatened, and you knew she was telling the truth.

There was a knock on the door, and the two of you froze. “Everything alright in there?” Morgan called out from behind the door. Emily began fucking you at a slow pace when she answered him.

“Yeah! We’re okay!” she said, pushing her thumb into your mouth. You sucked on her thumb, trying to keep quiet as much as you could.

“Alright, thought I heard something, try and get some rest Prentiss, you too, (Your Last Name).” As soon as she knew he wasn’t near the door, she stopped her movements.

“We almost caught there, slut. That was so close - fuck you’re being such a good girl. Do you like being a good girl, or a brat for Daddy?”

“B-Both.” 

Emily wrapped her arms around you, holding you close to her as she tried her best to relax as well. “Yeah you do, but it’s okay. I do love putting you in your place.” she hummed.

You moaned softly as the words hit your ears, you both loved when you acted up. You enjoyed being a brat towards her, and Emily always loved being able to put you in your place. The two of you worked well together - both at work, and in the bedroom. 

“Please, Em. Please at least me fuck your cock, I need it.” you pleaded. You were desperate now, the only thing stopping you from flip Emily onto her back was that would earn you more of a punishment than cockwarming. 

You were growing more and more important with every second, Emily was taking her time to answer you. As if she was contemplating, but you knew she wasn’t - she was making you wait for an answer as long as she could. 

“No.”


End file.
